1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid collection device for holding several test tubes, which successively receive spinal fluid from a lumbar puncture or other medical procedure.
2. Background Information
One uncomfortable medical procedure that is often performed by a physician to diagnose illnesses such as meningitis or relieve pressure in the spinal column and brain is a lumbar puncture. During the lumbar puncture procedure, the patient sits or lies in a fetal position on a hospital table while the physician inserts a relatively large bore needle between two lumbar vertebrae in the patient's lower back. If the physician's aim is good, spinal fluid will immediately begin to drip from the needle bore. The spinal fluid will then continue dripping until the needle is removed from the spine.
In a standard lumbar puncture procedure, the physician holds a series of test tubes under the dripping spinal fluid, one at a time, until each test tube fills with several cubic centimeters of fluid. Laboratories usually require four test tubes of spinal fluid from an adult patient, and three tubes when the patient is a child. Unfortunately, spinal fluid is often lost as the test tubes are switched. The physician must place the first, full tube carefully in a test tube holder, while picking up the empty second tube and holding it under the dripping needle. Once the second test tube fills, this procedure is repeated for the third and fourth test tubes. Even if this is done as quickly as possible, significant amounts of spinal fluid can be lost during the test tube exchange. Since the spine is a particularly sensitive area of the body, it would be quite beneficial to the patient, the physician, and the hospital if something could be done to lessen discomfort for the patient and speed this process along.